


To love is not a sin _ Larry Stylinson

by Cupcake_Latw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Bottom Louis, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Famous Harry, Gay Sex, Innocent Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lemon, M/M, Other, Top Harry, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake_Latw/pseuds/Cupcake_Latw
Summary: "What's the problem, if I love a stranger who calls me a princess and knows what I do not even know?""I do not care for the cold heart, mine is too, so we are the same."_You don't know anything about me Harry, Think right in the shit you're talking about And if now you can let me go I thank you_ When I'm about to leave, he corneres me and puts me against the wall putting his hands on each side of my head_No one knows about us, but I know well what I'm talking about and I know a lot more than you own princess_He smile slyly to Me, a little dark, making my whole body shiver and my eyes close again to receive your ringtones._No Harry, you date Liam,And .. stop lying, I know you do not know anything about me..._He starts to laugh and come over and sniff my neck,I do not know, but ... I feel so good._No?..Do you think I do not know you're shaking by my touches?,Do you think I do not know you feel good when you're with me?.Oh princess I know everything and a little more ... And I do not care about Liam now ...





	To love is not a sin _ Larry Stylinson

This story contains depression


End file.
